User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Hey, today I read somewhere that Karabak's mind is trapped, but separated from the body. And I also read that the golden trophies conatined Karabak. Can you explain this a bit? And is Karabak's mind trapped in the trophies? Why did Rotam destory one? I don't want spoilers, but I would like to have this clear.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, there's no need to apologize. But, where is Karabak's mind? I want to know that to decide the final importance of Karabak in the Shadow Play.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I prefer to don't be spoiled of the ending of the 2010 story. I will follow what I had planned, but also I will supress some parts involving the trophies. If I make Karabak appear, I won't say where Karabak's spirit is. And don't worry if my version conflicts with yours; you are about to end your 2010 stories and I'm just nearly halfway through Shadow Play. I have time to modify anything that turns out to be wrong (I'm basing out some parts of the plot on theories I have).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good to know that you have more stories planned after the current ones. I actually have three theories for Karabak's location; one is that Rotam is right, and that the trophies contain Karabak. Another is that the Great Beings locked Karabak's mind in Tollubo's head, and the third one is that I'm completly wrong. For Shadow Play, I will plan with the first option, though I will be able to adapt it to any of the other two, since Karabak won't be important until the part 5/6 of the serial (if I actually find his appareance suitable...), which won't be written this summer because I have to write other serials as well. NOTE: Please don't tell me if any of my theories is right. I don't want spoilers as you've done this first two serial very well and I think that there will be something big at the end, and I don't want to spoil myself the end.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:51, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!!! CotD was good. I liked how you pictured Mahatma Jollun/Jesus of Suburbia. However, Shadow Heart was even better! It let me with lots of questions burning in my mind. My only complaint was that Gladium died - ever since I wrote about him in End of the World I had simpathy for him. But his death was ok, though not as cool as Orstra's! One thing that intrigued me a lot in the chapter was Tollubo. In one part, it says that he killed the miners, and Tollubo also freed Karabak. I hope that we get to know more about that in future chapters of CotD. While reading Kazat's discussion with Tiam, I briefly though about Tiam being the host for Karabak. I quickly dismissed the theory, as at the moment I still though that Karabak was in Tollubo's mind. I never expected Rotam to die! Why did Karabak want his Antidermis? How was Karabak awakened? Were the Matoran of Thetys created by the Great Beings as the prision of Karabak's body? In Battle of Bara Magna, Tollubo puts on the Ignika, and something is brought back to life underground. Does that have anyting to do with Karabak (if it's a spoiler, don't answer this one) ? Also, are you going to do any more chapters of CotD.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will wait until next chapter. The Tiam thing is awesome! I never suspected his name being an acronym for that. Can't wait to see the photos! Also I will stop doing the plan for Shadow Play now until I see more about what happened. I will continue SoMN until lunchtime (though I'll write slowlier than usual due to the suffocating heat here).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) If you are using the black Sikat on the Makuta Kentis, and you post it on BZPower it would be officially the first MoC to use pieces from the villians (lots of people have the heroes, but the villians aren't yet aviable in all stores).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) If you want I can post it with my account, giving you credit. Besides, I've seen Karabak and he is a very cool MoC! He looks blulky and powerful, and looks good. Do you want me to post him at BZPower?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm having second thoughts on that. People on BZPower usually don't read the description of the MoCs, and that would make them think that I made Karabak, and I don't want people to think that I made it (I suck at making titans). Also, it surprises me that you made him have a Rode, as it is the mask of truth (not a virtue usually found in Makuta, though Karabak isn't a normal Makuta...). I also like the Thetys Makuta that you've posted. Sodus is my favorite one!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I had forgotten the fact that the Makuta were originally good. I've never heard of the book 'Lord of the Flies', but I also have based some parts of Shadow Play out of some of the books in the Foundation Trilogy by Isaac Asimov, like the Disintegrators being the standart weapon in the galaxy.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Deserts of Death Universe poll As each time that I enter the page my vote is erased, I will tell my anwers here: * Karabak and Jollun. * No. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) It's not a problem of me, it's the wikia. When I post a blog comment, it is automatically double-posted. I can't log in through the log in button, I have to do it through other means. And polls haven't given me problems until now. I can tell you that I voted four times in that poll before giving up.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, good to know that it's just a delay. It's a pity that I have to double post each time that I have to comment, though. I will ask Mata Nui about it when I have time.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Matoran Hey, I've made a Shadow Matoran MoC. It has a custom torso, and a comlpetly black and red color scheme. See it here and here. Here is the gallery (when public). Could you find a place for it in Hell's Horizon? If it can't be a new Shadow Matoran, it could easily be the model for Tasho. Also, are you going to revamp Ison soon?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! That's good. I also like the custom head in Faroka, it makes him my favorite Shadow Matoran MoC of yours (Character-wise would have to be Gamel).-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Short Story Hey, could you check my entry to the BS01 Varian contest? If you can please tell me if there are any gramar mistakes or typos, because I can't enter the story with them. Also, I would apreciate if you suggested a title for it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I've just read the first chapter of Ghost of the Past! So far, I'm liking Karabak's character. He is evil, yet he has somewhat a sence of justice, and only seeks revenge for his captors. Will this serial clarify how Karabak was trapped?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was good! I enjoyed it, though it seemed like the match would be resolved in the penalities. Holland did a good job in neutralizing the key players of Spain, but Iniesta scored in the prorogue. Here is a small bit of trivia: the players from FC Barcelona were the only ones to score in the Spanish team in the whole World Cup.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the one that recieved the kick was Xabi Alonso, I think. There were a lot of yellow cards! Even Iniesta, who is a quite guy, pushed away a Holand player because he was tired of being hit.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait to see the Alternate Eselox! I'm also working in a pair of MoCs that I will upload on August.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I've watched the video, and as always, the stopmotion was good. I didn't understand much of the dialogue, but I got a global idea of what was happening.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm ok if there's no script. I want to take your videos as a challenge. I hope that next year I will be able to fully understand them.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:45, July 13, 2010 (UTC) hey its me hey, bodthedocter27, its me rahkshilord1 from youtube with my friend makutakiller! Rahkshi Spine After looking at the 2010 Saran image, I saw how cool looks a Rahkshi spine as a weapon. But how did you attach it to her hand? It looks good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I got an A in the FCE exam! Now I have a level B2 of english! I scored 83%!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It was English language in general.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Contest No, no. The time is still until 2 November 2010. Please tell the others to quick enter because I will only accept 4 teams. NOW!!!!! Stinger Bumblebee -_- Happy birthday! Happy birthday M1! I know it was yesterday but I've been busy. However, I've been able to make a small MOC for you: *File:Blue.JPG *File:Blue2.JPG *File:Blue3.JPG It could be a Rahi from Tethis, or something for the style. I hope you enjoy the presents you recieved!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they look a bit hazy, but it's almost unnoticiable when in the infobox.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want anyone to see them, because honestly I'm unpleased with those failed stories and nonsense. -[[User:Mazeka369|''Mazeka]]''369'' Cool! 18:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey man! [[User:Ihu|'''Ihu]] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I saw all the links on your YT page, and thought I'd check it out. Pretty cool stuff here! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 14:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) My Contest's Winner My Contest's Winner is......User:OptimusPrima's team!!! I'm truly sorry. I already warned you the contest will end at November 2nd 2010. You didin't warn the others nor make your team and enter!! By the way, the first prize is making it canon in my world of Bionicles. 2nd will be entered as another character.3rd is also like 2nd but the character is going to be killed off by a terrifying death. My apology, Stinger Bumblebee JUST THIS ONCE!!! OK. Please enter and if you can complete it in just 4 days, I will give you 1st place!!!Waiting...It must be super special. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Mrkevin4836 20:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) M1, could you please enter my Toa Delta into your Order? Stinger Bumblebee Hello there Listen, I know we haven't talked in a while. I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of your storyline—I'm in the middle of Ghosts of the Past and I love it! It's a pity your stories don't receive more attention on CBW. Anyway, what I wanted to bring up is this: the final chapter of Shadow of Metru Nui (Chapter 5: Death in the Coliseum) is extremely similar to something I had in mind for my Gigas Magna storyline. Therefore, I was wondering if I could include it in my saga, since I can fit it in with no trouble, and I'd really be honored to have some of your work included. (Yes, I know I could write something like that for myself, but now that I've read it it would seem like I were ripping it off.) I completely understand if you don't agree to my request, but I'd just like to ask this favor as a friend. (We are friends, I hope. Right?) [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Update on activity Hey, we haven't talked in a while, and I thought it would be good to tell you when to expect me to return from my inactivity. Well, the truth is that lately I was hoping to have more free time, but things haven't turned out as I expected. One of them was that I failed a maths exam, so I'll have to study very hard for the next one (which will be in two weeks, I guess). I'm halfway through writting another chapter of Shadow Play, and unfortunately I haven't progressed in writting the short story about Mulon (which will be called What lies behind the wall?) since I last told you. Today I have to study for a Catalan exam (I'm sick of nineteenth century literature by now), and on thursday I will have to do a very complicated test about Spanish composed setences and morphosyntactic analysis. The latter will keep me busy tomorrow and wednesday. I hope to be active again as soon as my exams end, but know that during this short period of time (I hope it's short) I'll be still waiting for Whispers in the Dark chapters.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I found it difficult to find a decent name for the short story. I will tell you what it means after you read it. And as to your questions: *'Did you find the chapters were too long? **No, I didn't find that the chapters were too long. I have no preference in that; for me reading a story with lots of shorter chapters is the same as reading a story with fewer chapters but longer ones. *'What did you think of the characters and character development?' **I think you made a good job in character development, I think you should mantain the level for the 2011 stories. *'What genre do you think the story should move towards in 2011?' **Well, for this question I won't choose any of the options in the poll. I prefer the story to have more mystery in it, if you ask me. It could be a good direction for 2011. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:38, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good! I'm looking foward to see more stopmotion into your storyline, as some of the videos you have made (like the Super Mario Bros parody) were really good. Today I've got a small amount of homework, so I will continue writing the short story, but not before I watch a Doctor Who episode! Recently I found a webstie when I can watch full Doctor Who episodes, and in Catalan! I'm a bit lost though, because I don't know where ''The Dead Forest (the last chapter I saw, about a very big library and some kind of virus) and Midnight (the episode I'm going to watch today) are located in the timeline. Could you help me in that? (I mean, what happened before those chapters?-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:30, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I was a bit confused before reading that. Today I watched The Stolen Earth, and next tuesday (when two new chapters are posted) I'll see Journey's End. Also, do you have BZPower account?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was asking you that because there's currently a BZPower contest that has been running for nine months, in which we had to summit short stories that would be canon, and I entered the contest. The polls are up, so if you think you can acces to your BZPower account sometime in the next three months, and vote here for my entry, it would be grateful.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm The First Speaker there.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, bellow my personal image (the one that is Takua walking on a beach) there should be something saying "Add this member as a friend" or something like that. Glad to hear you've been planing! I hope to read the first chapter of WitD soon, just for the background info of the Fractures Universe it looks promising.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Maybe inside the abandoned Matoran Universe? I'm not really sure.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I didn't remember that. It makes the scenario even more intresting.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The lack of air, heat, light, etc. is one of the consequences of Teridax's death, and he was killed by that Aqua Magna shard. So in your universe, you should either have the Great Spirit comatose, or in another state but alive, becaue if not then nobody (except a few exceptions, like Umbra, the Bohrok and others who don't need air or heat to live) could live in it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 10:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its me Hey its me, remember? MrKevin4836's brother? I FINALLY GOT MY OWN USER NAME BABY!!! Oh, and by the way, I think we should talk more. And I know my brother is a filthy liar. That's what got him away from all this stuff. Check out my new user name!Sammy118 23:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That sounds cool! Sammy118 12:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Whispers in the Dark I really liked the first chapter of Whispers in the Dark! I think it has to be my favorite year start you've done. Probably it's because I like Metru Nui stories, and the background story of the Fractures Universe is pretty cool. There were many good points in the first chapter. One of them was how fast you set up the scene in which we know Orakham and Visohla are the only Toa Metru left. Another was how Orakham defeated the Rahkshi; it was really an original way of dispatching the Rahkshi, even if it was unintentional. And I like this quote a lot: The various references to Thetys were nice, too. And I just realized that the Watak I drew long ago is very similar to the MoC version! Except for a few things my drawing looks like it was based from your MoC. Also, thehe HF 2.0 blades look very good in the MoC.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 18:30, February 15, 2011 (UTC)